Cold
by SlayGal27
Summary: Just a little thing that I think coulda happened during the Sea of Monsters movie. I mean, they messed all sorts of other stuff up, why not at least give us an early Percabeth kiss? So yeah, after Annabeth "dies". Slightly differing dialougue, I've read the books, promise, cross my hearts.


A/N: When I watched this scene in Sea of Monsters I almost screamed in the movie theatre. Let us be clear though. I have read the books. I have a calleo fic on here. But I wanted to write this, dearest fandom. So I wrote it, because he should have kissed her dammit!

"At least I'll be with Thalia in Elysium."  
No, he had to have misheard her. Annabeth Chase, his best friend, the one person he trusted with his life and soul was giving up.  
"No, Annie, do not quit. You can't. You have so much to live for. Please, please just stay with me."  
He cradled her head in his hands, the tears rushing unregistered down his face.  
"Please."  
She gave him a long look, her eyes sliding in and out of focus.  
"I love you Percy."  
He felt her heart slow and stop, felt her face grow cold, and he screamed. Clarisse, Tyson and Grover clapped their hands over their ears, but nothing could block out the sea childs grief. The last remnants of the yell died in his throat, leaving his voice hoarse and rough and empty. The same thought whirled through his head, his fault. His fault he couldn't save her, his fault she was lying here, cold and dead in his arms. He looked up to see Luke standing at the edge of the park, the firelight dancing over his battle worn features. There wasn't a doubt in Percy's mind that Luke considered him beyond forgiveness. He didn't feel as if he deserved it anyway.  
He tore himself away from those thoughts and turned back to the lifeless girl. Her eyes were still open, blank and staring. Blood stained her shirt where the wound was. And he had an idea.  
"Grover, Grover get me some water."  
"Perce, if the Fleece didn't work the mojo on her-"  
"Just do it," he yelled. Then, after catching his friends scared look, said in a softer tone, "I have to try Grover. She can't just be gone."  
The satyr nodded and went to the bags, opening a bottle of Dasani.  
Percy pulled it out of the bottle to place it on Annabeth's wound.  
"C'mon Wise Girl. Put some life back into those pretty grey eyes. Wake up and tell me that I'm a stupid Seaweed Brain. Do something."  
Nothing was working.  
"Annabeth, please," Percy begged, "Please.  
Still nothing happened. And Percy did something he had never before dared to do.  
"Annabeth? If you can hear me, this is it. The big thing I could never say while you were alive. I love you. I love you, and I need to you get up, right now, and tell me no and slap me, because I just need you here. Alive. Moving around and talking. Laughing in my face because I was never brave enough to say it sooner."  
Her open eyes betrayed nothing. No a hint, not a glimmer of life.  
"Please," he finished brokenly.  
He leaned down and kissed her.  
Her lips were as he always thought they'd be. But instead of the perfect warmth he'd always imagined, they were cold. So damn cold. He broke down as he felt it, that cold that seeps into your bones and steals the air and leaves you breathless and empty. He felt that it. And he hated it.  
Percy pulled away. Her eyes were closed. He wanted to yell, to rage, to kill anything and everything, but he knew. He knew it would never bring her back. He gently lowered her to lie on the ground. She was gone. and he couldn't bring her back. For the first time since he'd learned of who he was, he felt helpless. A moment after they covered her face with the Fleece, the coughing began. At first he thought it was Grover or Clarrise, but then he realized it was coming from underneath the gold ramskin. Coming from...  
"Annabeth?"  
"Well don't sound so surprised," she reached up and pulled the cloth from her face, "I don't quit that easy."  
She turned to Percy.  
"I heard what you said... Did you mean it?"  
"Yes," he whispered without hesitation.  
"Then we might want to try this again."  
She leaned closer, and kissed him. When they broke apart, Percy was smiling. She was warm.


End file.
